


Eyes shut, mind wide open

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluf, References to Sex, sort of about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill to this prompt: "fic prompt: pre-skimmons, jemma and fitz are on a train together and jemma falls asleep on fitz's shoulder, but then has a wet dream about skye and says her name out loud."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes shut, mind wide open

On the train back to Paris, Jemma sat between Skye and Fitz, falling asleep with her head on Ftiz’ shoulder. Fitz kept working on his laptop, as did Skye.  
As Jemma drifted, she looked at skye’s legs, which were mostly exposed, as Skye was wearing short shorts. They showed off her butt too, Jemma remembered. Mmm. She drifted off…  
She sort of knew she was dreaming, but she enjoyed it. It wasn’t quite a lucid dream, but she had some control. She was in her pod with Skye, and Skye was kissing her neck, then her thighs, then her stomach. Mmm, she felt so warm. She moaned a little.  
Back in the world of the awake, Skye and Fitz’s heads both popped up from their work when they heard Jemma moan. They looked at each other and laughed awkwardly, figuring it would pass. Then Jemma moaned again (in dream world, Skye had began massaging Jemma between her thighs), and Skye smirked. “Guess it’s a nice dream,” she laughed. Fitz looked pretty awkward.  
Back in dream land, Skye and Jemma were having rough sex, no longer in the pod, but on a nice big beg. Jemma kept moaning (which Skye and and Fitz both tried to tune out. Fitz’s face was pretty red.) Jemma’s pleasure in her dream kept mounting. She couldn’t seem to finish though. “Skye…” she said… out loud.  
She was jostled awake, suddenly, as Fitz almost jumped up. Skye also looked startled, but she laughed. Jemma’s face went bright red as she said “oh, sorry, just uh, just a weird dream. Skye we were uh we were skiing, and you were going to fast. Weird. We’ve never skied."  
Skye raised an eyebrow. “Okay, Jemma. Whatever you say.” She laughed a little.  
Jemma couldn’t sleep for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
